


Got'Cha!

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snowball Fight, snowy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Lots of fun things can happen in the snow. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I like snowball fights, don't you? This is definitely a mature story, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Title: Got'cha!  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Harry and Pansy  
> Summary: Lots of fun things can happen in the snow. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It was winter break and they were all home from college. Harry and Pansy had decided to stay at Grimmauld Place and had invited the rest of the gang to stay there with them. It was nice to have the whole family of friends in once place for the whole entire break.

The fresh snowfall in London was what lured them outside on a sunny Tuesday afternoon. It was the perfect packing snow. The kind that led to funny snowmen being built and epic snowball fights being had. In fact, the first snowball thrown was by Pansy. Her target was Harry's head.

"Got'cha!" she yelled as she started laughing watching him attempt to wipe the snow off his glasses and shake it out of his hair.

"What the hell, Pansy?" he asked half jokingly and half irritated. He wanted to be the one to throw the first snowball.

"I didn't do anything," she winked innocently.

"Oh really?" Harry asked as he bent down to gather a snowball of his own to throw back at her. However instead of hitting her with the snowball, she had ducked out of the way and it pelted Ron in the back of the head.

"Oi! Bloody hell, what was that for?" Ron exclaimed as he turned around to see where the snowball had come from.

"Snowball fight!" Harry yelled as he picked up another snowball and tossed it at Hermione. She started laughing when it hit her arm and shattered. She picked up some snow and threw it at Draco.

The war had begun. Snow was flying everywhere they turned. No one was safe and there was no place to run and hide. Everyone for themselves. The whole lot of them laughing and having a good old time.

Harry was chasing Pansy with a snowball ready to throw when she ran off towards the pond that was only a short distance away from Grimmauld Place, so he followed her.

"Pansy, where are you going?" he called after her puzzled at her plan.

She turned around and motioned for him to follow her with a seductive curl of her finger. The look in her eyes telling him that he was in for a treat. Happily he obliged and ran to catch up with her. She smiled when he reached her and took her hand.

Once they were far enough away from the others, Pansy turned to Harry and captured his lips with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She flicked her tongue against his which led him him to wrap his arms tightly around her waist. She could feel his hardening cock against her thigh causing a smile to grow on her face.

She began to slide her hand along his chest as she kissed him her fingers coming to rest at the waistband of his jeans. She opened the button and she made quick work of sliding the zipper down. Bringing her other hand down to the waistband of his jeans, Pansy slipped her cold fingers inside them along with his boxers which caused him to shiver at the new sensation of the cold air against his warm skin and slowly slid them down as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him. A wicked grin grew larger on her face as she watched his cock spring happily at attention, even in the bitter cold.

"Pansy…" Harry moaned when he felt the warmth of her mouth sliding over the tip of his cock. His head tipping back when she swirled her tongue around the sensitive head.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft as she trailed her lips down his length. Slowly pulling her lips back sliding her tongue along the ever so sensitive vein, she stroked her fingers along the skin that was revealed as she slid her mouth back up his length.

He wove his fingers tightly through her hair as she brought him close to the edge with her mouth eliciting a string of curse words from his mouth. Pansy peaked up at his face seeing his eyes dark with lust. She knew how much he hated it when she teased him this way, but it made it all the more fun for her.

Pansy could tell that he was getting close as she felt the grip on her hair getting tighter, so she slowly moved her fingers down from his cock to stroke the one place that she knew would bring him over the edge. Her touch was hesitant at first, but as his breathing got shallower she increased her pressure.

As the sensations increased, Harry tightened his grip in her hair even more and as he tumbled over the edge he released her hair while her name escaped her lips. He didn't care that his friends or other complete strangers may have heard him. Pansy smiled as she swallowed every last drop of his release before licking him clean. She placed one last kiss on the very tip of his cock before she helped him to pull his jeans and boxers into place.

She rose from her knees quickly brushing off the snow and placed one last kiss on his lips before taking his hand.

"Come on, then," she said, "I think they've realized we went missing by now."

Harry had no words, he just nodded his head and allowed her to lead him back to the snowball fight. They joined back in the game as they thought about the memories of their hidden moment down by the lake.


End file.
